The desire to capture the wind to provide power is ancient; however, the methods and apparatus to perform the capture have evolved only modestly over many centuries. Recently, an increase in demand for alternative energy has enhanced interest in wind power. In large part, the latest developments have been directed to very large windmills in farm-like arrays covering vast areas of land. Often, these arrays are located far from where the generated electricity is desired and long-distance transmission lines are required. The expense and complexity of long distance transmission could be minimized if at least some of the power were to be used where it is generated and in some instances individuals have attempted to use scaled-down versions of the giant windmills in urban and suburban settings.
Conventional windmills require two or three very long blades that must be placed very high into the air so as to be positioned in a relatively smoothly flowing air current and they must also be mounted high enough so that the whirling blades do not strike the ground, trees, buildings, wires, and the like. Due to the great length of the blades and height of the mounting structures, the mounting towers can be enormous and require stabilizing guy wires anchored hundreds of feet from the mounting tower. In truth, a large windmill can be physically and visually overpowering up-close, such as in a backyard. Further, the spinning blades can create unpleasant and disruptive noise and vibration.
Not surprisingly, despite any power generation benefits, attempts to install conventional windmills (FIG. 1) typically face fierce resistance by neighbors and government officials who not unreasonably cite aesthetic and noise considerations as the basis for barring installation of the windmills. However, for the reasons identified above, even if not opposed, it is difficult if not completely impractical to use known windmills in urban or suburban settings. Yet another problem that confronts known windmills is that they are exposed to the destructive power of nature, such as storms, that can easily damage the windmill's components.
Presently, no known wind powered systems exist that provide usable electrical output with ordinary and variable wind flow arriving from any compass direction, while being visually pleasing or unnoticeable, substantially inaudible and vibration free, as well as protected from the elements.